Taking Shelter Underground/Mario and Luigi "Dead"
(Back at the underground tunnel, the same one that the remaining Team Fantasy members fell in before, all was quiet. Until we slowly come upon an underground tree trunk-themed house. Inside, nestled from neck to feet in their blankets, Peach and Daisy were asleep. Then after they moved a bit, they slowly woke up and upon noticing their new surroundings, they were gonna sit up when….) Shadow: Don’t sit up yet. (Peach and Daisy noticed him upon hearing him and they even saw the remaining members already awakened. And the Gangreen Gang were suddenly already cured of their colds for some reason) Peach and Daisy: Why? Silver: Well, most of us boys don’t know how to say it, but…. (Realizing, Peach and Daisy grabbed their blankets and sat up, still covered, realizing they’re naked underneath, but thankfully unseen by their friends since they’re covered up completely) Peach: Where are me and Daisy’s clothes? Ace: They’re all dried, cleaned, and fixed already, like most of our clothes. Daisy: By who? Where are we? Female voice: By us, that’s who. And you're underground. Three feet under. (They turned and saw a female brown kangaroo with pink ear interiors and a cream underbelly. She is Kanga. With her are a male joey, another female kangaroo and her male joey, a female mouse, and a male crow. The first joey is the same coloration as Kanga, but wearing a blue long-sleeved turtleneck shirt. He is Roo, Kanga’s son. The second female kangaroo has purple fur, brown eyes, a high raised magenta hair on her head, and a pale purple underbelly. She is Judy the Sour Kangaroo, Kanga’s live-in older sister. And her joey has dark purple fur, brown eyes, and a pale purple underbelly. He is Rudy, Judy’s son, Roo’s cousin, and Kanga’s nephew. The female mouse with them is light brown furred with a cream underbelly, pink ear interiors, a red nose, blue eyes, and wearing a red somewhat tattered shawl. She is Elizabeth Brisby, or Mrs. Brisby, to some of her friends, Kanga and Judy’s maid. And the male crow has black feathers, a yellow beak and yellow legs, and wearing a red string around his neck like a choker. He is Jeremy, Judy and Mrs. Brisby’s butler. After noticing them, Peach and Daisy see they have made them some soup, while the remaining Team Fantasy members are enjoying theirs) Kanga: Oh, sorry. We forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Kanga. This is my son, Roo. Roo: Hi, newcomers! Kanga: This is my older sister, Judy. Judy: AKA the Sour Kangaroo, due to my personality. Kanga: Her son, Rudy. Rudy: Hey, newcomers. Kanga: This is Mrs. Brisby, our maid. Mrs. Brisby: Some of my friends call me Elizabeth. (She looks at Basil) Mrs. Brisby: Like this gentlemouse. (Basil blushed a bit) Basil: Indeed. Kanga: And this is Jeremy, our butler. Jeremy: Nice to meet you. (He almost tripped on the stairs with a tray carrying Peach and Daisy’s bowls of soup and spoons, but carefully stopped himself) Jeremy: Excuse me, pardon me. (He gives Peach and Daisy the bowls and spoons) Peach and Daisy: Thank you. Snake: That sssssoup cured me and my guysssss’ coldsssss already. Trixie: And even their fevers dropped slowly because of the soup. Kanga: Nothing a little herbal remedy can’t fix. (Judy then gave Peach and Daisy their cleaned, dry, and fixed poodle-skirt-themed dresses, neckerchiefs, and shoes back) Judy: And don’t bother introducing yourselves. You’re Team Fantasy. And among your team are two mystery girls named Peach and Daisy, right? Rudy: And in you’re on some quest to return the Elemental Stone to the Element Temple, right? (The remaining members got surprised while Peach and Daisy went behind a vanity closet wrapped in their blankets to change back into their clothes) Knuckles: How did you…? Judy: The fireflies spread the word. That’s what. Mrs. Brisby: And also because our neighbor, Professor Ratigan, told us. Dawson: Who’s Professor Ratigan? Basil: Even I never met him honestly. Kanga: He is a professor of science. But unfortunately, hates the sunlight. (The remaining members got shocked while Peach and Daisy, all dressed in their poodle-skirt-themed dresses, shoes, and neckerchiefs again, came out) Remaining Team Fantasy members: Hate the sunlight? Blaze: Why does he hate that? Ray: Sunlight's normally good for y'all. Rarity: And how does he get healthy skin complexions without sunlight? Judy: Well, honestly, we have no idea. Kanga: He’s always so secretive to us. Jeremy: Which creeps me out. Roo: Me too. He is what we…. Kanga: (Scolding in a calm way) Roo. You know he doesn’t like that word in front of him. Roo: Sorry. (He changes the subject) Roo: Anyway, we rescued you from the cold the moment we saw you stumble down here yesterday. Rudy: We were worried you would freeze to death. Jeremy: Yeah. Cold as ice. Judy: And five of your friends sick as dogs. Mrs. Brisby: But thankfully, Jeremy here heard you fall down here and brought us to you. Kanga: And then we decided to take you in to keep you healthy and warm. (Suddenly remembering Mario’s group, the remaining Team Fantasy members turned to the underground dwellers) Silver: (Realizing) Oh! (Changes the subject the first time) First off, we appreciate you helping us! (Changes the subject again) But we need your help! Kanga’s group: (Confused) Help? Silver: Yes! Yoshi: Mario, Luigi, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are trapped underneath the snow and we need your help! (Suddenly, Kanga’s group realized what Yoshi meant and became grim) Mrs. Brisby: You mean the two fairy princes? Judy: I hate to burst your bubble, but…. Remaining Team Fantasy members: What? Judy: From what Ratigan heard from a mysterious hedgehog and told us, the good news is that your friends were rescued, but taken somewhere to safety. (The remaining Team Fantasy members got hopeful) Sonic: Then let’s go find them! Judy: There’s the bad news. (She sighs sadly) Judy: The bad news, Ratigan said that Myotismon and his army ambushed them and…. The others were captured, but Mario and Luigi have been killed from the attack. (The remaining Team Fantasy members got calmly shocked. It felt like a hammer hitting them in their chests. Even Peach and Daisy were the most devastated hearing this) Peach and Daisy: (Shocked) No…. Peach: (Shock turning to devastation) Mario…. Daisy: (Shock turning to devastation) Luigi…. (The two collapsed on their backs on their beds in despair much to the others’ concern) Bowser: Girls? Peach: No! It can’t be true! (Outside, the villains, with Mephiles in his Shadow form, have overheard the “bad news” being told to the remaining Team Fantasy members, along with Peach and Daisy now crying their eyes out, and smirked evilly, apparently, they had Mephiles in disguise secretly tell a spy of theirs from underground to spread the lie about Mario and Luigi’s so-called deaths. Then after Mephiles transformed back to his true form, the villains silently nod to each other with evil smirks, and they leave. Back underground, the others comforted the crying Peach and Daisy) Tails: It’s gonna be alright. Snake: They died trying to be heroesssss fighting them. (Ace punches him) Ace: Not making it better! Snake: Sssssorry, Acccce. Peach: (Calming her crying down) But Mario was perfect for me! Daisy: (Calming her crying down) And Luigi was perfect for me! Judy: Nobody’s perfect. Kanga: (Whispering savagely) Judy! Judy: (Adding in quickly) Sometimes. (Mrs. Brisby then pulled out some corn muffins out) Mrs. Brisby: My condolences to you girls. Meowth: What’s with the muffins? (Realizing what Meowth’s talking about, Mrs. Brisby explained) Mrs. Brisby: These are corn muffins. Kanga: Our other neighbors, Fidget and Fievel Mousekwitz, as well as their residents, love these. Popple: (Sarcastically) Wow. One minute you devastate us with bad news and the next thing, we’re delivering food to your neighbors! Knuckles: Popple! Popple: What? It’s true! Knuckles: But they took us in...! Kanga: Please don’t fight! Jeremy: We hate to see friends fighting each other. Tikal: Fighting between friends never solve problems. Rudy: So, don’t make it worse in front of Peach and Daisy. (Realizing they’re right, Popple and Knuckles gave in) Popple: Okay. Knuckles: I guess you’re right. Judy: Shall we go deliver the corn muffins? (The remaining Team Fantasy members shrugged calmly, except a saddened Peach and Daisy) Remaining Team Fantasy members: Sure. Peach: I’m not coming with. Daisy: We’re too sad right now. (Understanding their decision, the others gave in) Kanga: Whatever you want, we’ll agree. (They prepare to walk out, but slowly. Peach and Daisy then sighed sadly, got up, and called out to them softly) Peach and Daisy: Guys? (They turned) Peach: On second thought, we’ll come. Daisy: We realized we don’t want to be rude on not meeting the neighbors. (The members with short-sleeved and/or sleeveless outfits put their cleaned, dry, and fixed cloaks on and followed Kanga’s group silently to their underground neighbors’ place) Coming up: The remaining Team Fantasy members are introduced by Kanga’s group to a certain bat and mouse’s group, as well as a certain “bigger mouse,” and after Peach and Daisy express their depression of losing Mario and Luigi through song, they suddenly reunite with one of their missing members and everyone, except the bigger mouse, work on reviving him from hypothermia before he succumbs to it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies